KNLNL
KNLNL, virtual channel and UHF digital channel 23, is a New Line Network owned-and-operated television station located in Los Angeles, California, which serves as the West Coast flagship of the network. The station is owned by New Line Stations, a company. The station operates from the New Line West Coast Broadcast Center at 3903 West Olive Avenue in Burbank, directly across from Time Warner-owned Warner Bros.' studio lot, and its transmitter is located atop Mount Wilson. In the few areas of the western United States where a New Line station's over the air signal is not receivable over-the-air, KNLNL is available on satellite television through DirecTV. History The station first signed on the air on July 15, 1968 as the fourth of the then-newly-created New Line Network's seven charter O&Os to sign on that year. The station's original studio facilities were located inside a converted storefront at 1014 North Highland Avenue (near the intersection of Romaine Street, one block south of Santa Monica Boulevard) in Hollywood. KNLNL has broadcast in English for most of its existence, except for a period from 1973 to 1976 when Spanish-language programs aired on weekend mornings before New Line's cartoon block on Saturdays and encore programming on Sundays; this ended in anticipation of New Line Sunrise's weekend expansion, completed by September 1976. KNLNL was known mainly as "Channel 23" from its inception until 1976. During the station's early years until 1976, KNLNL's station IDs consisted of slides of local Southern California landmarks with the KNLNL logo (the number "23" in Clarendon Bold typeface, contained within a stylized television screen) overlaid, accompanied by the announcement "This is KNLNL, Channel 23, Los Angeles;" the ID slide used at the end of local programs on KNLNL featured a larger version of the station's logo on a navy blue background, accompanied by the announcement "You're watching New Line Los Angeles". Beginning with the 1973 introduction of New Line's stylized italic NL logo with the L'' overlaid on the ''N, KNLNL (unlike other New Line O&Os, which continued using station IDs at the end of their local programs) began using the stylized NL network ID at the end of all programming, network-distributed and locally produced. In 1975, New Line relocated KNLNL into a new specially-built structure, the West Coast Broadcast Center, in Burbank, near eventual parent Warner Bros.' studios, shared with the New Line Network west coast headquarters and multiple studios for New Line entertainment programs. The station's IDs were changed in 1976 when KNLNL changed its on-air branding to "NL Los Angeles," with the initial IDs featuring the station brand superimposed over local landmarks. In recent years, KNLNL, as with all New Line-owned stations, has de-emphasized local programming in favor of network programming distributed out of it's studios along with studios in New York and Chicago. As of 2002, the station only aired sporadic local non-news programming; in addition, due to budget cuts, New Line integrated KNLNL's master control operations (as it did for all of its other owned-and-operated stations) into the master control facility at the New Line Center in downtown Chicago. Recently, however, KNLNL has increased its local programming with the introduction of a locally themed lifestyle program, SoCal Lifestyle (which has since been cancelled), as well as the addition of several new local newscasts. Programming Most New Line entertainment programs are produced in the various studios co-tenanted with KNLNL's studios. Portions of From New Line are produced at KNLNL, as were portions of the now-cancelled national version of New Line Live. Digital television Digital channel Analog-to-digital conversion KNLNL shut down its analog signal, over UHF channel 23, on June 12, 2009, the official date in which full-power television stations in the United States transitioned from analog to digital broadcasts under federal mandate. The station flash-cut its digital signal into operation on it's former UHF analog channel 23 that same day. Post-transition, KNLNL's downconverted the high definition video resolution for its digital signal from 1080i to 720p. Gallery Logo history Other pictures NLN Bug 2002.jpg|Screencap from December 31, 2002 with New Line's screen bug of the period. News operation KNLNL presently broadcasts 48 hours of locally produced newscasts each week (with 5 hours and 30 minutes on weekdays, 90 minutes on Saturdays and 60 minutes on Sundays). In years past, the early evening newscast (which was a completely locally produced program until the introduction of the national New Line Live) was known as Hourglass, 23 Newscenter, LA Evening News, Broadcast News and finally New Line News 23. On February 19, 2007, KNLNL restored an hour-long local newscast to its schedule which retained the New Line Live name and was originally anchored by former national New Line Live anchors Fredrick Walsh and Ginger Hines. In September 2009, the early evening newscast expanded to 90 minutes, with the addition of an hour-long block at 5:00 p.m. and the removal of the 6:30 p.m. half-hour of the program. As of June 2013, weather segments seen on KNLNL's newscasts are broadcast in HD, while video from other studio and field cameras are transmitted in standard definition and are upconverted to a 16:9 widescreen format in the control room. On July 30, 2014, KNLNL has announced that Erik Porter will begin anchoring the early evening newscasts starting September 1, succeeding Ginger Hines, who announced on her last day of her newscasts that Hines will join New Line Sunrise as an entertainment correspondent. However, Hines will continue producing interview segments during KNLNL's evening newscasts. News theme history *November 1, 1998-present: Magnum (V.1, V.2, V.3) (615 Music) Category:New Line Network Category:New Line Stations Category:Los Angeles, CA Category:California Category:Channel 23 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1968 Category:New Line Network affiliates Category:Superstations in the United States Category:Superstations Category:Los Angeles